whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1197 (WOD)
Events August * August 2: Cappadocian ghoul Niccolo Giovanni receives word of an undiscovered fragment of the Book of Nod hidden in a monastery in Mesopotamia. With the blessing of his domitor, Niccolo mounts an expedition to recover the fragment. * August 14: Niccolo Giovanni spends the night in Tabriz in the company of a Brujah scholar, for whom he pens a copy of the 'Ode of Carthage'. September * September 15: Niccolo Giovanni find a hint in the archives of a Ventrue. The Nod fragment supposedly rests in the Monastery of Shadows. * September 18: Niccolo Giovanni arrives in a small village near the Nishaz pass. When he rests in the local inn at night, an unidentified presence appears in his room. The entity hands Niccolo a map to the Monastery of Shadows, with a single Enochian phrase written on it: "My Path is chosen". * September 22: Niccolo Giovanni arrives at the Monastery of Shadows. He is taken in by the local monks. * September 23: Niccolo Giovanni accesses the library of the Monastery of Shadows and begins to research it to find the Nod fragment. * September 28: Niccolo Giovanni finally succeeds, locating the text he has searched tucked away in a secret room hidden behind the library. It is a tome bound in human skin containing sveral fragments that narrate the tale of Caine, written in Chaldean with several annotations in five other ancient languages, the most modern being imperial Latin. * September 29: Niccolo Giovanni begins to translate and transcribe the compiled fragments found in the tome. He finishes the Genesis and becomes aware of a shadowy presence in the hidden room, similar to the encountered earlier. * September 30: Niccolo Giovanni discovers that another tome has appeared in book, detailing the time spendt between Caine and Lilith. He begins to compile this book, too. October * October 2: Niccolo Giovanni begins hearing whispers that call his name as the transcribes the chapter detailing the curses delivered by the Archangels. * October 4: Niccolo Giovanni transcribes the chapter detailing Enoch and the Deluge. He manages to identify one of the commentators as the Tzimisce scholar Zarakiah. * October 7: Niccolo Giovanni transcribes an account of the Antediluvians who survived the Deluge. The whispers grow in intensity. * October 8: Niccolo Giovanni transcribes the next chapter dealing with the origin of the Clan Curses and Caine's curse of weakening Generation. He further identifies one commentator as a Malkavian and another as a Ventrue. * October 11: Niccolo Giovanni transcribes a chapter detailing prophecies concerning Gehenna. Within it, he finds a prophecy that seems to indicate the death of the Cappadocians and vengeance against their usurpers, concerning him greatly. * October 13: Niccolo Giovanni transcribes a chapter detailing Caine's commandments to his descendants. He is still shocked from yesterdays revelations. * October 14: Niccolo Giovanni finds the secret room locked and decides to leave. The whispers continue to follow him now even outside of the library. He prepares a manuscript of his transcriptions to send to Venice. Notes * Assumed starting date for Vampire: The Dark Ages and for the first two editions of Ars Magica.Ars Magica Revised Edition, p. 132 References Category:World of Darkness timeline Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages glossary Category:Ars Magica glossary